Criminal
by DaRk-CoUnTeSs
Summary: Fez and Kelso un witting let a very dangerous criminal on the loose in Point Place, what will happen when he sets eyes on Point Place's Lovliest girl in town? J/H, first chapy is mopstly jminoe fluff between Hyde and Jackie but it will get better
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is just fluff stuff mostly, but I promise it will get more dramatic and such, keep reading and reviewing.

Fez and Kelso entered the basement smiling wildly. Kelso walked over to the fridge and pulled out two pop sickles as Fez turned on the T.V. and flopped down on the couch. "Kelso, I have to admit that we do make a good team." Fez said accepting a pop sickle as Kelso joined him on the couch.

"Yeah, I know." He said sucking on the pop sickle, " I can't believe we pulled it off man. I gotta hand it to you. For a foreign guy you're really limber…" Fez nodded smiling.

"Thank you Kelso." He said pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. "Wow, my first stolen item…" he looked at them as though they were some precious gem. 

"Yep." Kelso said getting up and changing the channel. The theme song of The Price Is Right began to play in the background. "Hey, I wonder where the dude wearin these things went."

" Yes, so do I." Fez replied shrugging, " He seemed like a nice man though. It wasn't very nice of the police to just leave him there all alone in the car."

"Yeah…we'll probably get a thank you note or something …" he said eyeing the hand cuffs, "But uh…hey. You should probably give those to me little buddy."

"Why?" fez asked holding them protectively.

"Because you're foreign. If anybody finds you with those, you're toast." Kelso said. Fez looked at him suspiciously, but handed the handcuffs to him.

"Okay…" Kelso stuffed them quickly into his back pocket as they heard footsteps approaching.

" Kelso, why are you hiding them?" he asked angrily, " We should show them how good we are at stealing things."

"Shh!" Kelso whispered, " These are gonna be so cool for pranks…we can't let them know man! Then they'll be watching us!" fez nodded knowingly. 

"Okay…"

"Oh hey Fez. Hey Michael." Jackie said as her and Donna entered the room. Kelso looked up as he heard Fez gasp. Jackie had sat down in the chair Hyde usually occupied and was wearing the same schoolgirl uniform as Donna, except for the fact that hers had an exceptionally short skirt and tight top.

"Whoa…Jackie." Fez said smiling, " You look so…naughty."

" Yeah, I hemmed the skirt and took in the blouse, what do you think?" She asked picking up a magazine. 

"I think you are looking like a naughty schoolgirl who needs to be punished." Fez said trying to sound seductively.

"Okay, not quite the look I was going for." She said shrugging, "I just can't stand the uniforms, they make me fell like an old granny or something." Donna sat down on the floor in front of her and leaned back.

"Jackie transferred schools just so that I would have someone to hang out with. Isn't that cool?" Donna said as Jackie put down the magazine and began braiding Donna's hair. Jackie's hair was in loose pigtail braids as she began to do the same for Donna.

"Hey, has anyone seen Steven?" she asked distractedly. Everyone shook his or her heads. "Oh…okay." Just then Erik entered the room and stopped as he saw Donna and Jackie.

"Well waddaya know, there is a god." he said smiling as he walked over and kissed Donna on the top of the head. 

"Hey Jackie, since when do you go to Our Lady of Perpetual Prostitution?" he asked sitting down in the chair beside the couch.

"Can it Foreman." She said tossing the magazine at his head. "I changed schools so I could hang with Donna." She frowned. "But I guess the nuns don't like the word bad-ass. You know I got spanked three times today with a friggin ruler? Jeez…" she muttered shifting uncomfortably. " Three times! One time in gym class in front of all the girls, one time in history, but I got sent to the office and one time in French because I offered the nun a piece of candy! Candy for gods sakes!" Donna laughed.

"Yeah get used to it Jackie." She said as Jackie finished her hair. "Hey you wanna come over to my house and hang out?"

"Can't, I'm waiting for Hyde. I have to talk to him about something but I'll come over after though." Donna nodded.

"kay, see ya later…" she said as her and Erik left the basement.

"I think I'm gonna go too." Fez said getting up, " I need some candy." with that he left. Kelso fingered the handcuffs in his pocket and smiled.

"Hey Jackie?" he said looking at her. She grunted, not looking up. " Hyde said he might be late, but I have something he left for you."

"Oh yeah?' she asked more interested.

"Yeah, but it's a surprise, so you have to close your eyes." He said hopefully.

"Okay…" she said closing her eyes.

"Kay now stand up." He said walking over to her and taking her arms. "I'm gonna guide you to where it is." She nodded as he began to usher her towards the shower where Erik stored most of his junk. Quietly he threw the handcuffs over the shower rod. "Now lift up your arms…there we go and…" he snapped the cuffs on smartly to her wrists. Her eyes snapped opened.

"Michael!" she yelled kicking at him, "Michael let me go! These things hurt!"

"BURN!" he yelled happily, " It's the best burn ever! It was clever, it hurts and it sexy!" he walked slowly over to her. "Now Jackie. I know you have feelings for me." He said smiling , "I mean look at me, who wouldn't…so just relax and let me work my magic on you."

"Michael Kelso, don't you dare touch me!" she yelled angrily as he began to run his hands over her body. "MICHAEL!"

"Come one Jackie, it'll be like one of those magazines I always buy…" he said in a whiney voice, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Michael no!" she said firmly, "Now let me down, or I'm gonna tell Hyde." Kelso frowned, defeated.

"Fine." He said pulling a pin out of his pocket and beginning to pick the lock. A worried look washed over his face as he tried harder.

"Michael…" she said looking at him angrily, "Why do you look so worried?" he shrugged pulling the pin out and taking a few steps back.

"I don't know…maybe it's because…" he ran to the door, "I can't get the handcuffs undone!" he said before making a mad dash out of the basement.

"Shit." She muttered struggling against the handcuffs. " They can't be that hard to break…" she began pulling with all her might but her position was making it to hard to put any force behind it at all. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Leave it to Michael…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hyde sat at the hub, coke in hand, talking to Fez, Donna and Erik. " Hey, have you guys seen Jackie?" he asked looking at his watch.

"Uh, yeah. She was in the basement earlier but that must have been like three hours ago." Erik said shrugging, "She's probably gone bye now."

"Yeah, that or she got in a fight with Kelso and is kicking his ass again." Donna said nodding knowingly. "But wherever she is, she should be on her way to my house. She's gonna sleep over this weekend, her parents are out of town so..." she said.

"Well why don't we just go wait there?" Hyde suggested, getting up. " I'll meet you guys there I have to go get something from my room."

"Kay." Erik said as they all piled into the vista cruiser and headed for the Pinciotti house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hyde entered the basement cautiously as the lights were all off. "Hello?" came the distinctive voice he knew and loved.

"Jackie?" he ran his fingers up and down the wall until he found the light switch and turned it on. He was greeted bye a site he saw only in his wildest dreams. Jackie was handcuffed hands above her head in a tiny school uniform in pigtails, her shirt half way unbuttoned. He smiled and walked over to her. "Baby, how did you know?" she frowned.

"I didn't." she said squirming, "Kelso handcuffed me, tried to seduce me and then couldn't get me down." Hyde looked at her incredulously.

"What a dumbass…" he said smiling, "Though you do present a pretty picture." He walked over, planting a light kiss on her lips.

"Mmmmm." She smiled. "Maybe so but I've lost the feeling in my arms." 

"No problem." He said pulling a pin out of her hair and picking the lock to the cuffs. She fell to the ground with a light thud, but caught her self and stood up again.

"That's so much better…" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "My hero."

"Yeah?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "Does your hero get a reward?"

"Actually." She said picking up the handcuffs, "I was a criminal. I've been very naughty and they were holding me prisoner." She nibbled lightly at his ear. "And I'm sorry but you are going to have to be arrested for aiding in my escape."

"Oh?" he said smiling and putting his hand on the small of her back. "And what if I don't want to be arrested?"

" Well then I'll just have to take you bye force." She smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"Bye force?" he asked, "You?" she nodded sternly. " I don't think so." in seconds he had her arms twisted behind her back and was smiling.

" Oh damn." She said grinding against him, " If I have sex with you, will you let me go?"

" Bribing an officer? You are naughty." He said pushing her towards his bedroom. " Lets go punk, I'm taking you in for punishment."

SO THAT WAS MY NEWEST FANFIC, IT WILL GET MORE DRAMATIC LATER!

WHO _DID_ KELSO AND FEZ LET GO FREE AND WILL HE BE A THREAT TO THE 

TOWN , THE GROUP, OR A CERTAIN MEMBER???


	2. the rape and kidnapping of Jackie Burkhe...

Wow, I'm sorry I forgot about this fic but I will be adding a lot more chapters soon. EnjoyJ 

Jackie made her way up the stairs of the Foreman household for the second time that week. It was about seven thirty in the morning and she had decided to get up early to use the shower and be gone before anybody realized she had been there. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going, it was almost like a routine, and she could make it to their washroom blindfolded. She tightened the sheet that was lying loosely under her arms and draping dangerously low on her back. As she reached the top of the stairs she entered the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. Red had gone hunting with Bob and Erik didn't get up until at least noone on a Saturday.

She turned on the shower, making it extremely hot and dropped the sheet, stepping under the running water. The smell of Laurie's cheap shampoo and soap soon filled the small room, along with a heavy cloud of steam. She stayed only for about fifteen minutes, nervous that Erik or Kitty would catch her. Grabbing a towel, she turned the shower off again and stood in front of the fogged up mirror, staring at her dulled reflection. She looked over her shoulder warily and locked the bathroom door, reaching under the sink and retrieving Kitty's emergency stash of cigarettes and lighter. Opening the window she leaned out, pulling a cigarette from its box and lighting it. It was another beautiful morning in Point Place and Jackie was completely miserable. She hadn't started smoking until a few months ago when she was kicked out of the public highschool for and incident with Meghan Polly. The most powerful girl in Point Place and Jackie was stupid enough to get into it with her. Not that she hadn't had it coming. The girl acted like she was Queen Shit and Jackie finally put her in her place. Never touched a hair on her head, but miraculously the next day, Meghan came to school on crutches with a black eye and scratches all over her arms and face. Jackie got blamed and she was out of there before she could blink.

When she told Donna she was transferring to Our Lady, she was thrilled at the idea and Jackie didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. She hadn't heard from her mother since the beginning of the year, and her father was stupid enough to smuggle drugs into the prison, landing him another ten years for possession and trafficking. She inhaled deeply, leaning against the windowsill and gazing down at the neighbor's yard. She stared curiously as a young man, maybe in his mid twenties, trekked across the yard in the shadows, barely showing his face. She recognized him though. He'd been at the penitentiary when she was visiting her father. She'd heard him talking to his sister…or maybe his girlfriend, she wasn't sure which, about another 15 years for aggravated assault and rape. She jumped as his eyes met hers, up until that point she hadn't even seemed visible, but now he was staring right at her. 

"Jackie?" she spun around as she heard Hyde at the door. " Are you in there?"

" Uh yeah." She said, turning back to the window. He was gone. She shrugged, standing up and unlocking the bathroom door. "It's open."

" What are you doing it's eight in the-" Hyde stopped, looking at the cigarette in her hand. "Jackie I didn't know you smoked."

"Yeah neither did I." She said, putting it out and throwing it out the widow.

" Yeah well you better hope Kitty doesn't find out you're stealing her smokes." He said taking her by the hand and leading her out of the bathroom. " Let's go back downstairs."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Erik sat up in bed, yawning tiredly. Standing up, he walked over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers. Red was gone hunting, Kitty was job hunting again and Laurie'd been out all night. That left the house to him and Hyde for the better part of the morning. Making his was down the stairs, he headed to the kitchen, scratching his stomach and opening the fridge. 

"Hey Foreman." He looked up to see Hyde and Jackie sitting at the table, looking through magazines. Playboy for Hyde, Cosmo for Jackie.

"Hyde…Jackie." He said eyeing her. "You better stop spending the night here, Red's gonna find out and you know who's gonna get blamed? Me. he'll find some way to blame me and then I'm screwed for the next two years of my life."

"Yeah whatever." She said standing up. "Listen, I'm gonna go back to my place and get changed, I'll be back in about half an hour." Giving Hyde a quick kiss she opened the sliding door and started making her way down the street.

Looking absently at her surrounding, she noticed the man from the jail, walking on the other side of the street. She began to pick up the pace as he crossed the street behind her. Heavy footfalls drawing nearer told her that he was running after her and she sprinted, but it was no use. A vice grip wrapped itself around her arm and she felt something blunt, hitting the back of her head repeatedly. Then it was dark. She was being moved now, in a car…or maybe a van. The drive seemed to last forever but she didn't budge, trying desperately to seem unconscious.

The vehicle stopped and she was lifted from her seat and carried. She began to squirm, wriggling free of his grasp and trying to run. Her feet had been bound together and she fell, landing on her face. Two blows landed on her face and she lay still, petrified and stunned. As she was lifted again, she took in her surroundings for the first time. Some place in the country, maybe a little out of Point Place and towards Kenosha. They were headed for a rundown barn. Its roof was half caved in and she could see rats in every corner. 

"Please." She muttered, "Please just let me go. Don't do this." He laughed, placing her on the ground and straddling her hips. 

"Don't do what?" his belt was being unbuckled and she felt his weight shift as he played with the strings on the sweatpants she had borrowed from Hyde. He finally untangled it, and removed them swiftly. "Don't worry sweetie this'll only take a minute."

"No." she said determinedly trying to push him off. " Don't." she words sounded stupid to even her as they came out of her mouth, but was else was she supposed to stay. He over powered her quickly, fastening her hands above her head with his belt. His weight shifted again as he pulled off her last cloak of modesty and thrust into her violently. She threw her head back and began to scream for help, anybody who could save her. His dirty salty hand clamped over her mouth as he thrust into her again, harder and faster now. His hand was pressed so forcefully over her mouth that her lip began to bleed. She focused her eyes on one of the beams above her, hoping vainly that someone would save her. Pain erupted in her as he tore in and out with an anger she had never witnessed. He was slowing down now, but the thrusts came just was hard. Her knees, which he was holding most of his weight on, seemed like they would snap any minute and the pain in the back of her head from earlier seemed ever present as he withdrew. Standing up, he pulled on his pants and waited for her to do the same. She merely curled up into a ball and sobbed into the hay underneath her.

"Get up." He said calmly. 

"Leave me alone. You got what you wanted…just leave." She muttered rocking back and forth.

"Get up and get your damn clothes back on, we're leaving." She stopped, eyes widening. He can't be serious, please make him just leave…

"What?" she asked quietly, " What do you mean?"

" I mean I'm not fucking finished with you yet, now get up and get dressed." He brandished a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at her head. Shaking now, she complied, standing and pulling her pants and underwear back on with much difficulty as her hands were still bound. He grabbed a handful of her hair, leading her towards a large tractor-trailer outside. Lifting her into the seat, he fastened her hands to the door handle and locked it, slamming it and coming around to the other side. He stepped in and started the truck up, pulling out of the old property.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked pulling against the restraints.

" Not quite sure yet." He said rolling down the window and placing his elbow in the frame lazily, "Where do you want to go?"

" How about home." She said sarcastically. 

" Well we're not headed in that direction." He said reaching over and opening the glove compartment and pulling out a package of licorice. Pulling out a piece her placed it in her mouth. She spat it onto the floor angrily. He merely chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road. " I knew we'd be together the moment I saw you at that jail."

"Fuck you." she muttered looking out the window. 

" That could be arranged. But I thought we just did that." He said turning on the radio to a cheesy country channel. "You know, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He placed a hand delicately on her cheek.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Foreman man, it's been eight hours. Where the hell could she be?" Hyde asked angrily sitting in the basement. Erik shrugged. 

"Maybe she saw a sale on the way back or something." He muttered absently playing with a yo-yo.

"But she would have called or something. I'm kinda worried man." Hyde replied walking over to the phone, "I'm gonna call her place and see if she's ok."

"Whatever." Hyde dialed the phone number and waited as it rang over and over again. No answer. "Hey maybe she's at Donna's."

" Maybe." He dialed Donna's number and smiled as she picked up. "Hey, yeah it'd Hyde. No I was just wondering if Jackie's there with you. She was supposed to meet me at Foreman's but- she's not? That's weird. Well thanks anyways." He hung up, looking at Erik

"I'm going down to the police station man. This is too weird."


	3. 3

The road seemed to stretch on for miles and miles as Jackie sat tiredly, watching the passing scenery. She had long since stopped fighting against her restraints and was back to her normal self, making random comments about unrelated topics and trying to get him to speak. 

" Where are we going?" she said finally, shifting and swinging her legs onto the seat.

" At the moment?" he asked taking a long drag from his cigarette. "North." She shook her head, leaning it against the window. 

" You know they're going to find you. And when they do you'll wish you'd never been born." She said absently leaning her head back and crossing her legs slowly. He shrugged.

" Do you think this is the first time I've done this? I'm good doll and I'm not going to get caught any time soon. And besides the cops don't scare me an inch. All I have to do I hold a gun to your head and I'm a free man. They won't shoot at a hostage."

"I wasn't talking about the cops." She said pointedly, scratching her neck. 

" Oh yes. Of course your _friends_. Which one is going to do me in? The skinny one who probably hasn't taken his eye off his tomboy girlfriend long enough to realize you're not there? Or the guy with the fro? The summer fling that _cares about you so much_, even when he's fucking every other girl in Point Place? Or is it the foreign fairy that prances around in silk and lady's perfume yet refuses to come out of the closet. Or ,don't tell me, the big rich kid who is still in love with you. The one who brilliantly let me go in the first place? Take your pic because I could kill them all in a second. And don't tell me they actually care about you. We've been listening to the radio for the whole drive and not one announcement about a missing girl has come on. They haven't even called the police, probably because they don't even know you're gone."

" Fuck you." she said angrily. "You don't know shit about me, so don't try to analyze my life or my relationships. If anyone is to be analyzed it should be you. You were abused as a kid right? Your father hit you and left when you were ten and your mother was a crack whore who'd bring her clients home and make you watch. Did she send you on drug runs too? Did she lock you in closets for a week without food? Oh poor baby. I hate my parents so I'm going to go rape and murder innocent girls as my revenge."

The car veered to the right and he slammed on the brakes. His eyes had turned a whole different shad of blue and his hands were shaking. Looming over her, his face only inches away he glared into her. Reaching into the glove compartment he grabbed a roll of duct tape and ripped a piece off, slamming it hard on her mouth. 

"The conversation stops here." he said angrily. He sat back, staring at her for a moment the reached into his pocket and retrieved a lighter. The pulled off his ring and held it over the now rising flame. His temper had changed to the same uncaring, unfazed demeanor he had taken on earlier that day. "Have you ever heard of the ancient pigmy tribes that used to live in the mountains ages ago? They were about the size of a midget, maybe a little bigger but with the build of a normal man. They were very primitive, old customs and rituals were sacred among them, one in particular." Jackie simply watched wide-eyed, as the ring grew red in his hand. Without warning he plunged the ring into her calf, causing her to cry out, or at least try as much as the tape would let her. She looked at the sky, the ground anywhere but him, not tears escape her as he flesh was burned and cooked under the ring. "You see once a man was married, the wife was branded. Usually a tribal mark, which was exposed at all times to assure that everyone knew to whom she belonged." He was leaning over her know and the smell of raw and burning flesh began to rise. He pulled away quickly, throwing the ring on the dashboard and starting up the truck. " Just thought I'd share that with you. A little history for the road."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Are you sure she's not at the jail or the mall?" Erik asked as Hyde, Kelso and himself loaded into separate cars. 

"Yes I'm sure." He muttered, starting the car. "I'm going to just drive around some more. The cops own't place a missing report yet because it hasn't been long enough, le me know if they call." As if on cue, Kitty jogged into the drive way, smiling.

"Hyde dear the phones for you. I think it's Jackie." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively. Hyde left the car idling and headed for the house, ready to yell at her for an hour. Where the hell could she have gone…

" Jackie?"

" Steven!" her voice was weak and wavering. "I'm at the Biggie Burger off highway 17 north. Do you know where that is?"

"Um…yeah. What are you doing all the way out there?"

" He's coming." She muttered, her voice dropping to a shaky whisper. His heart stopped as he heard a struggle and yelling on the other end and the phone was retrieved once more. " We're heading north…get off!" there was a sickening crack, then a strangled cry of pain, obviously Jackie's, then a dead tone. He held the phone to his ear for a moment, unbelieving. Erik was standing at the door, a look of self-satisfaction on his face. 

"See man didn't I tell you she'd call. Where is she, the jewelry palace or did she just go home?"

" Fuck you man Jackie's in trouble." He muttered brushing past him and towards the car. Erik followed him out, still smiling.

" Oh god I'd love to hear this one. Did she run out of cover up or is she just really, really lonely." He was leaning on the El Camino as Hyde started it up.

"Just get in the god damn car okay we have to go." Erik gave him a strange look but complied, opening the truck door and climbing in.

" Where is she?" he asked as Hyde tore out of the driveway. Hyde shrugged.

" Somewhere north of the Biggie Burger on hwy 17." He muttered rubbing his upper lip nervously. " There was another guy there…I think he was hurting her." Erik looked at him, then the road as Hyde increased the speed.

"What do you mean she was with a guy and you think he was hurting her? She's just hanging with a guy and he's kinda being a little rough or like she was hitchhiking and got picked up by the wrong guy?"

"The second one." He said quietly. "She sounded really scared man. And then she said "he's coming" and they fought…I think. Man if anything happens to her I'll fucking kill somebody." His knuckles were white on the steering wheel, his turns sharp and uneasy. Erik stared at the road ahead of them and the clouds starting to form in the sky. 

"It's gonna rain." He said, "Why don't you let me drive. You were never very good driving in bad whether." Hyde glanced at him quickly, shaking his head.

"No I'm good. Besides you're not too good in bad weather either."

"Let's not forget that I drove with a twister at the snowball dance, remember?" he asked jokingly. Hyde didn't reply, just continued driving. Erik sighed.

"Hyde, come on this is Jackie we're talking about. She had a good head on her shoulders and you of all people should know that she doesn't put up with shit. I'm sure she'll be fine once we get there."

"Get WHERE Foreman, all I know is that they're heading north. I don't have a license plate number or anything. I don't even know what they're traveling in."

"Once again, this is Jackie. She'll figure out a way to tell us when we're close."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You had better hope that for your friend's sakes they don't come looking for us." He said angrily as the rain started to hit the windshield. Jackie sat miserably in the seat beside him, once again restrained. Fresh bruises covered the right side of her face as well as her neck and shoulders. "I have been exceptionally nice to you, you know. I let you ride up here with me, I feed you, I talk to you and up till an hour ago, I hadn't marred your perfect fucking body except your leg. But you had to pull a stunt like this didn't you?" he pulled in to a shabby looking motel at the side of the road. " We're turning in for the night. You wait here while I get s a room." Jackie just glared at him as he exited the large truck. She knew for a fact that Hyde would be out looking for her in the El Camino. And since they had left the Biggie Burger, she had been trying to think of a way to contact them, and then she remembered. Hyde had installed an old contact radio into his truck after Kelso threw the one from the van away. For some reason he'd love the idea of talking to strangers on the road…only Hyde. She looked at the radio in the truck and grabbed the mouth-piece, pressing the button. 

" I'm looking for a blue El Camino heading North of Point Place Wisconsin. Steven, Michael, Erik, Fez, Donna please anybody come in." she said quietly, never taking her eyes off the man in the office. 

" This is Ste- Hyde. What do you want?" he sounded agitated…annoyed. 

" Hyde it's Jackie. Baby I'm in a big tractor trailer truck. We pulled in to.." she looked out side at the sign. " The Little Big Motel. He has a gun. Just call the police and send them over here, don't come on your own." She nearly missed seeing her abductor leave the building, but threw down the radio piece moments before he wrenched open the door, cut her bindings and pulled her roughly towards the hotel room 22.


	4. a bullet almost dodged

The motel room door slammed behind them as he shoved Jackie hard onto the bed near the doorway, giving her a warning look and walking to the bathroom. "Don't you move a fucking inch." He yelled over his shoulder as the sound of water running in the sink drowned out most of anything else he had to say.  
  
"Please, just let me go." Jackie begged from her seat on the bed. " Whatever I did to you I'm sorry, but just please-"  
  
"Shut up." He said, turning off the taps crossing the room back to where she sat on the bed, shoving her back angrily. "You stupid bitch!" he yelled, shoving her again. "You don't get it do you!" Climbing onto the bed he leaned over her, breathing hard and glaring down with a hate she'd never seen before. "This isn't about you!" she just stared at him defiantly.  
  
"Well then what pray tell is it about?" she asked condescendingly.  
  
"Don't you dare take that fucking tone with me." He said, sounding more hurt than anything as he backhanded her hard, causing her to reel back, and slamming her head into the corner of the night table. "You're no better than me. Fuck, none of you are. You and your fucking social groups and your parties and you're perfect parents and your perfect homes and your perfect FUCKING life. You're NO BETTER!" grabbing her by the hair he pulled her head up, slamming it against the wall behind the bed and placing his face inches from hers. "Are you?"  
  
"No." she said apologetically. He was insane…or at least on the edge and all she could do was go along with it, make him happy, apologize for things other people had done. Other people like her.   
  
"Fucking right you're not. I went to the same fucking parties as you! Every single one! I endured all the fucking looks from your friends, all the insults, all the times I got kicked out just to see YOU. All for you, and you never even noticed me did you? And if you did you didn't act like it, which, by the FUCKING way, is worse than the insults."  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" he slammed his fist into her stomach, causing her to double over…or at least as much as she could against his grip on her hair. "But you did notice me, didn't you? you did because we fucked, TWICE! You might have been drunk but you knew EXACLTY what was going on, not that you let on. That's right, at stupid fucking Abby's party on graduation night and YOU got pregnant, didn't you? But you didn't tell me, noooo. You went and got yourself a fucking abortion. Kill our child, MY child without even so much as a note, a memo maybe. Well doll face the ride ends here, a life for a life. That's what my dad always used to say."  
  
"Get OFF OF ME!" she yelled, pushing with all her strength against his chest as he straddled her, placing both hands on her throat and his thumbs under her chin, pressing hard. Her breath hitched in her throat, as the pressure built up behind her eyes and tongue she continued to fight. The room was swimming around her, she knew her face was purple, it felt like it would pop like a grape at any moment, her tongue was swelling inside her mouth, pressing against her teeth, bleeding as she was forced to bite down. She couldn't die like this, there was no way. Not Jackie Burkheart. She tried to cry out, but it only caused the pain in her throat to intensify, her vision was going black around the edges, fading out like a badly made movie and she did the only thing she could think of, reprimanding herself inwardly for not thinking of it before.   
  
"Jesus!" he hissed as her knee made full contact with his groin. Doubling over, he winced, reaching for the crotch of his pants. Jackie lay still on the bed, her breath coming in dry heaves, coughing heavily. Why couldn't she move? In every action movie she'd seen, as soon as the girl hits the bad guy, she's fine. But not this time, her vision was still slightly blurry, though vastly improving and she was regaining the feeling in her arms. Head throbbing, she sat up, feeling as if she was extremely hung over. The need to throw up hit her suddenly and she rushed for the bathroom, locking to door just as he began to recover. Falling to her knees on the tile floor, she winced, knowing they too would be bruised. And then it came. A wave of vomit caused her to lurch forward and throw up, luckily not missing the toilet which stank enough to cause her to throw up again. He was banging on the door and it was quite obvious he'd make it through in a matter of second. Another wave of nausea hit her and she threw up again, this time for longer. The sounds around her were sharpening, her senses were becoming stronger and she stood, wiping her mouth with the corner of a motel towel and stared at the door, which was beginning to give under his weight. Scanning the room, her senses not yet in full recovery she reached for the curtain rack on the shower, yanking it down with all her might and pulling off the shower curtain.   
  
The door burst open and before she had the chance to use her new found weapon he was upon her, his hand covering his mouth and squeezing her jaw forcefully. "Uh uh sweetie, you don't win." He replied, the insanity once again gone from his features, the cool calculating side was back and he pulled the rod from her hands, throwing it to the floor. "But hey, how about one quick romp before I top you off. You know, for old time's sake?" Grabbing her around the waist and tucking her neatly under her arm he carried a struggling Jackie back towards the bed, tossing her onto the mattress and climbing on top of her and pinning her wrists above her head, much in the same way he had in the barn at the beginning of this terrifying dream. Pulling at his belt buckle he smiled down at her almost affectionately, yanking it off and beginning to undo his pants. Jackie shifted, reading to send another disabling blow to the groin but he laughed, placing his knees on top of hers and resting all his weight on them. "Not so fast better cup." A well aimed blow to the nose caused her eyes to water and sending agony throughout her face…it was broken. She could fell it crunch under his fist. There was no escape and she knew it, all options were spent, all tricks were impossible and all exits were sealed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What do you mean you can't give out that information? Of course you can it's your goddamn job!" Hyde yelled at the small man behind the counter in the check-in area of the motel office. "If you don't tell me what room my friend is in, she's going to die, ok?"  
  
"Listen." The manager said tiredly rubbing his brow over his large brown glasses. "I can't tell you which room they're in, it's against policy. You could be a jealous boyfriend for all I know." He opened the check-in record and scanned it lazily, not making eye contact with Erik or Hyde as they stood there, keeping their anger and frustration in tact. "There's haven't been any complaints…not that there would be. They're the only ones checked in tonight. But that doesn't matter cuz I can't tell ya. What I can do, however. Is offer you a room-"  
  
"Fuck your room and fuck you." Hyde muttered, yanking open the door and stepping out into the cold Wisconsin air, Erik at his heels. He turned, walking quickly along the motel room doors, scanning the numbers.  
  
"Hyde man what are you doing?" Erik asked, jogging to keep up.  
  
"If they're the only ones who checked in then they're in room 6." He replied as they passed room 5. "That's the only one with the key missing." Stopping outside room six, he glanced at Foreman to make sure he was ready, but only waited a half a second before shouldering open the unlocked door. The scene that lay before him made him sick to his stomach and he just stood, staring. Jackie was on the floor beside the bed, body sprawled in a position that implied she'd been struggling fiercely. What was left of her clothes were hanging bloody off her shoulders and hips, other than that she was completely exposed, naked for anyone to see. Bruises covered her body from head to toe and a small stream of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth as well as a large gash above her left brow. The worst however were the deep purple, black and red marks around her neck, ranging from the under side of her chin where they were lighter to the middle of her neck which was almost a steady shade of black and red and down her collar bone where the greeted other less severe bruises. He watched, frozen to the spot, for the rise and fall of her chest but there was none. Her captor- gone.   
  
"Oh shit…oh shit…oh…Jackie." Erik was the first to move, grabbing a blanket from the bed a draping it over her motionless body. Placing his ear above her mouth he waited, eyes waide and praying silently but after a few moments he cursed again, shutting his eyes tightly and shaking his head.  
  
"She's not dead." Hyde stated, still not wanting to approach her, still too afraid it would make it real. "Do something Foreman."  
  
"I can't." he replied miserably, placing the blanket over her face and beginning to stand.  
  
"Get the fuck back down there and do something!" Hyde said pointing at the body, "Check for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything. Just do it."  
  
"Hyde-"  
  
"FUCKING DO IT!" he yelled, walking towards the Jackie's limp body and yanking the blanket from her face. Erik reached over and grabbed her wrist, a look of defeat on his face before he'd even touched her. He pressed his thumb and forefingers on either side of her wrist and waited nothing. Sighing he began to let go but something stopped him, there was something there, it was faint but it was there.  
  
"Hyde…HYDE!" he yelled, shoving Hyde farther back from Jackie and placing his mouth over hers, breathing out sharply three times and pulling away. Placing both hands on her chest he pressed down three separate times and repeated the procedure. For 60 seconds he did this, not giving up, not looking at Hyde who was holding her hand and stroking it softly. And then it happened, surprising Erik more than anything. Jackie body lurched forward, chest first, and dropped back down. She was coughing, clutching her throat, desperately trying to get some air into her lungs.  
  
"Hyde." She gasped, her body relaxing as her breath came back slowly. Leaning forward he pulled her to him with a gentleness that Erik had never seen before in Hyde. Leaning back against the bed, he watched to two embrace. Jackie's first word after that whole ordeal was Hyde, it was always Hyde and it was always going to be Hyde. And that was fine, he had Donna. And if Donna ever had a near death experience, her first words would have been Erik. That's how things were and they would never change. That fact that Jackie was alive was enough to alleviate any sense of jealousy or malcontent in him. And then her arms were around him, whispering thank-yous into his ear over and over again. He hugged her back and Hyde stood up, walking over to the phone.  
  
"Lie back down Jacks." He said, pointing at the bed, "I'm calling an ambulance."   
  
Fifteen minutes later, the motel parking lot was abuzz with cops and paramedics, from the back of an ambulance a police officer asked Jackie a series of questions, mostly descriptions. Opposite her a paramedic was laying her back onto the stretcher and pulling an oxygen machine mask over her face. Closing his notepad the officer left, patting her on the leg and heading for his car. Others were in the room, taking pictures, and poking around. Hyde climbed into the ambulance as the engine started up, waving at Erik who was heading back to the vista cruiser and eventually home. 


End file.
